


Ace of Hearts

by brimstonesulfur



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: 8th year, Angst with a Happy Ending, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-26
Updated: 2017-02-26
Packaged: 2018-09-26 23:42:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9932135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brimstonesulfur/pseuds/brimstonesulfur
Summary: Harry is back at Hogwarts and so is Draco surprisingly. Many things happen. Harry helps Draco. Draco has problems.*May be triggering: sadness, mentions of self harm, and other mental illnesses*





	

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer: The Wizarding World of Harry Potter belongs to J.K Rowling, I just put a twist to it**

* * *

 

* * *

 

Harry sat alone on the train thinking. Ron and Hermione were bothering him in the other compartment, them being so happy together made him feel a bit lonely, so he left. Ever since the end of the war and his friends truly got together, he realized how alone he really was, especially after he realized his sexuality. He thought of how ironic it was that _T_ _he_   _Boy Who Lived_  was utterly bent. Of course, like is was in the muggle world, homosexuality wasn't completely accepted but it wasn't one hundred percent frowned upon. 

Just as Harry was thinking about this, the compartment door opened and he looked up expecting it to be Ron or Hermione, but was surprised when he saw blonde hair. Draco was looking at his feet and didn't realize that Harry was in the compartment. That is, until he saw his shoes on the floor stretched out. He looked up in slight fear and cringed when looking Harry's surprised face. Harry, who hasn't seen Draco since his trial, glanced over the frozen boy in front of him still surprised. Even more surprised when he saw the long sleeves of his dark grey button up rolled up to his elbows. Harry glanced at his left arm and realized with a bit of a start, that the dark mark was covered in bandages and his wrist looks to be red from scratching it for so long. Harry looked back up to Draco's face really seeing the bags under his eyes and the distinct fear in them. Quietly, almost inaudible, he said, "Do you mind if I sit in here?" He still looked terrified of the reaction Potter may have but suddenly and almost shockingly to the blond, Harry smiled softly and offered him the seat in front of him politely. Slightly relieved and slightly suspicious, Draco sat down in front of him and took out a book to read for the rest of the trip.

For the rest of the train ride, Harry and Draco sat in a comfortable silence reading their chosen book in peace. When they pulled up to the station in Hogsmeade, the blond looked up, once again terrified of being surrounded by so many people and scratched at his wrist. Harry, though silent, looked at him with concern in his eyes. Draco slowly got up, still scratching his left wrist with shaking fingers and wobbly knees. Harry got up also and got ready to exit the train. Draco was still staring at the door of the compartment, not sure of what to do. After ten minutes of slowly getting ready, Harry spoke up, "I'm pretty sure everyone is off the train and on their way to the castle by now, we should start heading out." The Slytherin released a breath of relief that he seemed to be holding in for the whole ten minutes. Harry knew the feeling of not wanting to face the rest of the student body and wanted to avoid all the attention he would be getting. He felt he knew that Draco would be looked down upon and possibly even bullied for what happened the past war and he felt it would be his responsibility to look after him. Since, he thought, nobody else would. The courageous and slightly mischievous Gryffindor promised that even if it wasn't a good idea for him to do it, he would stick up and protect the Slytherin. Even if it is the last thing he does.

 

 

*Yes I know this is very short but this is only the beginning and I promise the actual chapters will be longer*

**Author's Note:**

> Mischief Managed  
> ~marauderslies~


End file.
